THE RAMPAGE
|Title = |Image = THE_RAMPAGE_-_FULLMETAL_TRIGGER_promo.jpg |Caption = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE promoting "FULLMETAL TRIGGER" (2020) |Formation = September 12, 2014 ( days) |Debut = January 25, 2017 ( ; days) |Former = |Origin = Japan |Genres = J-pop, hip hop, dance pop |Years Active = 2014-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2016-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2014-present) |Associated Acts = EXILE TRIBE, Jr.EXILE, MA55IVE THE RAMPAGE |Website = the-rampage.jp |Members = see Members |Formermemb =}} THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE is a Japanese all-male pop dance & vocal group that debuted in 2017, and is signed to the label rhythm zone and managed by LDH JAPAN agency. All members of the group were chosen from the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION, VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4 and GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE auditions. Members * RIKU * Kawamura Kazuma * Yoshino Hokuto * LIKIYA (Leader) * Zin (Leader) * Kamiya Kenta * Yonamine Rui * Yamamoto Shogo * Iwaya Shogo * Urakawa Shohei * Fujiwara Itsuki * Takechi Kaisei * Hasegawa Makoto * Ryu * Suzuki Takahide * Goto Takuma History Pre-debut On April 11, 2014, EXILE HIRO announced the formation of a new group in EXILE TRIBE on the TV show Sukkiri!! . EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION, VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4 and GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE auditions were held to select the group members. A total of 16 members were chosen: vocalists RIKU, Kawamura Kazuma and Yoshino Hokuto (coming from VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4), and performers LIKIYA, Zin, Kamiya Kenta, Yonamine Rui, Yamamoto Shogo, Iwaya Shogo, Urakawa Shohei, Fujiwara Itsuki, Takechi Kaisei (coming from EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION, with Iwaya, Urakawa and Fujiwara having been support members for GENERATIONS from 2011 to 2013) and Hasegawa Makoto, Ryu, Suzuki Takahide and Goto Takuma (coming from GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE). On September 12, 2014 all of the chosen members were decided as the final line-up. On November 16, 2014 members Zin and LIKIYA were made to be the group's leaders. In 2014, the group also held their own version of the Musha Shugyo event and participated in EXILE TRIBE's EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ Dome tours. In 2015, the group participated in several live tours of LDH artists, as supportive members. In 2016, the group went on another Musha Shugyo event, with the group being split into 3 teams, promoting all over Japan. On September 27, 2016, LDH announced that THE RAMPAGE would be making their major debut on January 25, 2017. On October 28, 2016, LDH revealed that the group's debut single is titled "Lightning". On the same day it was also revealed that THE RAMPAGE has been signed to the label rhythm zone. Prior to their debut, the group participated in EXILE THE SECOND's tour EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS", as support members. 2017 On January 25, the group made its major debut with the single "Lightning". On January 31, they announced their second single "FRONTIERS". It was released on April 19. On July 19, the group released their third single "Dirty Disco". On August 31, LDH announced the group's first tour titled THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE", that was held between December 2017 and March 2018. On November 8, the group released their 4th single "100degrees". 2018 On April 25, the group released their 5th single "Fandango". On July 18, the group released their 6th single "HARD HIT". From August 13 to August 17, the group held the final dates of their first tour, titled THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" THE FINAL. On September 12, the group released their first album THE RAMPAGE. On the same day, the group's second tour and first arena tour were announced, named THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST", that would go through 2019. 2019 On November 27, 2018, the group announced the kickoff single for their tour named "THROW YA FIST", which was released as their 7th single on January 30. From February 6 to May 26, the group held their second tour THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST", which was also their first tour held in arenas around Japan. On July 31, the group released their 8th single "WELCOME 2 PARADISE". On August 18, the group participated in the 2019 edition of avex's summer festival, a-nation. On September 12, the group celebrated their 5th anniversary since the group's formation with the final lineup, with a live event at the Metropolitan Yoyogi Park Outdoor Stage.9/12(木)開催 THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 5th Anniversary Special Event詳細発表！「SWAG & PRIDE」オフィシャルファンクラブ&モバイルサイト特典も決定! On October 2, the group released their 9th single "SWAG & PRIDE". The song was used for the HiGH&LOW movie, HiGH&LOW THE WORST, and for its prequel drama, HiGH&LOW THE WORST EPISODE.O. On October 30, the group released their 2nd album THE RIOT. 2020 On January 15, the group released their 10th single "FULLMETAL TRIGGER". On January 31, an audio version of the THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" footage featured on the THE RAMPAGE album was released digitally.Audio of THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE's first nationwide hall tour "THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 GO ON THE RAMPAGE" released on digital music services! From February 5 to May 10, the group will hold their second arena tour THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2020 "RMPG". On February 5, a new sub-unit from the group named MA55IVE THE RAMPAGE was announced, featuring the members LIKIYA, Kamiya Kenta, Yamamoto Shogo, Urakawa Shohei and Suzuki Takahide as rappers. Discography Studio Albums # 2018.09.12 THE RAMPAGE # 2019.10.30 THE RIOT Other Albums * 2020.01.31 THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" (digital live album) Singles # 2017.01.25 Lightning # 2017.04.19 FRONTIERS # 2017.07.19 Dirty Disco # 2017.11.08 100degrees # 2018.04.25 Fandango # 2018.07.18 HARD HIT # 2019.01.30 THROW YA FIST # 2019.07.31 WELCOME 2 PARADISE # 2019.10.02 SWAG & PRIDE # 2020.01.15 FULLMETAL TRIGGER Pre-release Digital Singles # 2018.07.07 BREAKING THE ICE # 2018.08.31 LA FIESTA # 2018.09.05 Over # 2018.12.28 THROW YA FIST # 2019.01.07 Starlight # 2019.01.13 DOWN BY LAW # 2019.07.04 WELCOME 2 PARADISE # 2019.07.04 SUMMER DAYS # 2019.07.19 One More Kiss # 2019.07.26 Nobody # 2019.09.12 SWAG & PRIDE # 2019.09.16 FIRED UP # 2019.10.09 Move the World # 2019.10.22 So Good # 2019.12.13 FULLMETAL TRIGGER Compilations/Others * 2016.06.15 Various Artists - HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (disc 2 #6 "Unbreakable" (GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE), disc 2 #7 "FIND A WAY") Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2017.12.01-2018.08.17 THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" # 2019.02.06-2019.05.26 THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" # 2020.02.05-2020.05.10 THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2020 "RMPG" ; Concerts Featured In * 2016.07.22-2016.10.03 HiGH&LOW THE LIVE * 2019.07.04-2019.07.07 BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ * 2019.12.31 LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING" ; Concerts Featured as Support Act * 2014.06 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014 SPECIAL STAGE "THE SURVIVAL" IN SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 10DAYS * 2014.09-2014.12 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ * 2015.05-2015.10 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2015 "BLUE PLANET" * 2015.09-2015.12 EXILE LIVE TOUR 2015 "AMAZING WORLD" * 2016.10-2017.05 EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" Works Cinema/Television ; Dramas * 2016 Night Hero NAOTO (episodes 1 and 6) ; Digital Shows * 2018.08-2018.10 Teppen Toruzo THE RAMPAGE * 2018.11-2019.03 Teppen Toruzo THE RAMPAGE Season 2 Music ; Radio Shows * 2017.10.06-present WEEKEND THE RAMPAGE (RIKU and Zin) * 2019.01.07-present RMPG DOPE STATION ; Music Video Appearances * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "One Time One Life" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "WILD WILD WILD" Gallery References External links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official Facebook * Profile on LDH website Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Groups Category:2017 Debut Category:Jr.EXILE